ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Only One Can Remain
Only One Can Remain is the second episode of the fourth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The ferry reaches the destination known as Chen’s Island where the contestants of the Tournament of Elements rush out of the vehicle and follow the directions of Clouse and his master’s henchman to the main fortress of the island where Chen explained the rules of the contest. Clouse later proclaims that Garmadon is executed from the fortress due to him not being a contestant; Garmadon simply agrees though states he would be keeping a sharp eye around. The Ninja soon enter their rooms finding an interest that catches their eye; Kai is impressed with it and tries to impress Skylor though fails at his attempt to win her over; Jay with highly advanced technology, Cole with delicious treats from Chen's Noodle House, and Lloyd with a new gi while making a promise to Zane that they will free him. A few moments later, Chen declares the first round begins, making eager contestants run off. Lloyd runs to a Jadeblade close to his room, but other attendants of the tournament also compete for it. While getting close, Lloyd is rushed by Ash, narrowly outsmarting and defeating him. Clouse sees Lloyd, and then uses Dark Magic to prevent Lloyd from winning. However, Garmadon sees this and attacks him, therefore interrupting his spell. Jay, on the other hand, is taking a shower, when Bolobo enters his room, trying to find a Jadeblade. The Blue Ninja soon puts on a towel and knocks him to the floor, only to find a Jadeblade in a light. Bolobo takes it, prompting Jay to turn on Starfarer which amuses the Master of Nature, allowing Jay to whack him with his towel, while commenting his room. Cole, on a full stomach, is searching for a Jadeblade and comes close to obtaining it, only to lose it to Griffin Turner who grabs it from him. Later, while more contestants goes after the same Jadeblade as the Earth Ninja, they eventually bury him but he soon overthrows them. Invizable quickly get on his feet (as one of the people who tackled Cole for the same Jadeblade) and snatches the object. Cole makes a mini earthquake which covers Invizable in dust, giving Cole the chance to knock him out. He grabs the blade and raises it in triumph, but Gravis takes it. Ironically, another blade was on the floor hidden in the shadows, allowing Cole to take it unaware. Kai and Skylor spot a blade on their rooftop only for Skylor to manipulate the Master of Fire into receiving the Jadeblade for her. Frustrated at his efforts, Kai soon sees Karlof jogging over the last blade; the Fire master takes this as an opportunity to still remain in the tournament. The results are revealed as Karlof walks over to Chen waving the Jadeblade in triumph. Unbeknownst to him, Kai sneaks up to snatch the object and flies parallel to Karlof where he turns in his stolen blade. Master Chen declares Karlof as the loser of the round before triggering a trap door on Karlof, where he falls to the unknown. The Ninja soon question how they should find Zane at dinner, to which Kai arranges a meeting in his room. Invizable soon approaches them, asking to sit with them, but is blown off by Jay. Cole is surprised by this, but Jay says the pressure from what happens to the losers is messing with him and agrees to the meeting. Later that night, everyone arrives but as Jay comes by, Skylor comes out of her room forcing Kai to push the Master of Lightning off his balcony. After the Orange Ninja returns into her quarters, Kai helps Jay up and into the Master of Fire's room, describing the difficulty of sneaking out when Cole discovers a hidden room under the Master of Fire’s room. The Ninja enter the tunnels where they find two holes peeping into Skylor's room, which Jay looks at first. Seeing and telling that it was for Skylor's room, Kai quickly went up and fought Jay for the holes, which Cole pointed out as his crush for Skylor, which Kai excused as him just wanting to know what element she possessed. While watching Skylor train, after a few moments, Jay and Kai see Skylor pull out a flame on her hand, which would mean that she is also a holder of the fire, like Kai. After telling Llyod and Cole, Llyod points out that, if the current elemental holders are related to the original ancestors, it would've also meant that Skylor and Kai was related. However, he was cut halfway off, before saying that it was possible incest between the "two" fire holders, by Cole. Why? Well, the reveal would be unfortunate for Kai since, before the peeping, he had begun to have a romantic interest in Skylor. Since elemental holders are all related to the original ancestor of the element, and Jay and Kai concluded that Skylor was of fire descent, Skylor using fire would mean that, unknowing to Skylor and Kai, they are possibly related. This means that the latter was flirting with a possible cousin or sister. Cole, realizing this, immaturely made fun of him, until Kai ordered for them to go back to Kai's room. After travelling further into the tunnel and disguising themselves as cultists, whereabouts of the Anacondrai Cultists and see Chen's plan unfold as he steals Karlof's element. Startled by the "impostors," Chen signals his warriors to kidnap the intruders. The Ninja lose the cultists, but are trailed by a large Anacondrai Serpent. They barely make it out and promise to stay within the rules until Zane is found. Back in the hidden room, Clouse holds up a piece of cloth from Jay's gi caught in the mouth of his serpent, revealing the fact he knows the Ninja spied in the plans of Chen. Trivia * This episode is the first in the series not to feature Zane or Sensei Wu. It's also the second episode, after The Golden Weapon, not to feature Nya. Errors * When Jay shouted "Cole" after he got the jadeblade, he said it on Lloyd's voice. Gallery FireSuite.png CP366.png EnterTheSerpentTV.png ChenCavern4.png TurnerEyes.png Tunnel5.png SkylorRoom.png ElementGained.png Ice36.png GongmanZugu.png HoodedCultists.png DM1.png CP92.png CP91.png Brackets.png|The Brackets NinjaBed.png Hqdefault.jpg Snake36.png Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes Category:TV Show